Ever After: Calamity Trigger
A fighting game for Wii, PS3 and Xbox 360 which is played in style of BlazBlue. Characters *'Red Riding Hood' - The Main Protagonist. Red uses her Saw to damage her opponent and can be thrown like a boomerang. She can go into Rage Mode where she goes berserk, increasing her attack and defence but draining her health in the process. Iggy acompanies her all the time. *'Goldilocks' - Goldi fights with spirts of The Three Bears, each are used for specific attacks. She is unarmed. *'Miss Muffet' - Backed by the spider which can trap, paralyse and poison enemies. Muffet also has high speed which leaves her unmatched. She is unarmed. *'Gretel' - Her attacks are unrivalled in ferocity. Aided by her brother, Hansel, who can ignite his target, setting him/her aflame. Fights with a giant fork. *'Rosie' - Posie's twin sister. She fight with claws and infect her opponent with plague-based attacks. *'Posie' - Rosie's twin sister. Her Contagion ability can infect her opponent with a plethora. Unlike her sister, she only has one claw. *'Jack' - Master of the Stalks. Armed with his Harp Sword, Jack is a powerful all-rounder. His Heroism ability can send himself into overdrive. *'Tom Thumb' - Using his boots as his own weapon, Thumb can string together combos easily. Bosses *'Puss in Boots' - The First Soldier. Armed with a rapier, Puss is the first sub boss. If the player don't disarm him, Puss will attack with a harsh sword combo. Even without his signature weapon, he use his explosive jumping dive attack to slam the player to the floor and drain some HP. He also use daggers as projectiles. After his defeat, he tells the player to defeat the doctor to earn his/her freedom. *'Dr. Crooked' - The Doctor of Everafter. Equipped with two claws attached to his hands, he is the second sub boss. His Rolling Flash move lets him evade oncoming projectiles and stab the player in the mid-section to set up his combos. He also sports an evasive Flip Kick and block 80% of high attacks. After his loss, he confesses that he was a 'dummy' and believes that Humpty was the mastermind behind everything. *'Big Bad Wolf' - Secret Boss. The player will fight wolf once he/she clears the game without continuing. In battle, Wolf possesses a wide range of projectile attacks as well as devastating shockwaves and he can teleport from one place to another. *'Humpty Dumpty' - The founder of Everafter. Armed with 2 shotguns, Humpty is the final boss of the game. DLC Characters *'Sprat' - Infomation about this character are yet to be confirmed. He is unarmed. *'Edda' - Head Nurse of Everafter. Her fighting style utilises magic. Her Grimmcraft ability increases her spell power for a brief amount of time. *'Pinocchio' - The Janitor of Everafter. Infomation about this character are yet to be confirmed. *'Professor Cricket' - The Professor of Everafter. He bears great psychic attacks and cast powerfull spells from the distance. Music Most of the game music are done by Asriel Opening Theme: Devil's Lullaby Closing Theme: Innocent Character Themes #Red Theme: Sequentia #Goldilocks Theme: Angel #Muffet Theme: Ferris Wheel #Gretel Theme: Nights of Blood #Rosie Theme: Metamorphose #Posie Theme: Eternal Memory #Jack Theme: unveil #Tom Thumb Theme: Windalia #Puss Theme: 誓響のイグレージャ #Dr. Crooked Theme: 夢の境界 #Chairman Dumpty Theme: Judgement #Wolf Theme: 赫い涙の旋律は流れ #Mirror Match: 猩紅のMirage #Sprat: #Pinnochio: #Edda: #Professor Cricket: Category:Bleedman Games Category:Fighting Games Category:SNAFU Games Category:Everafter Category:PS3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation 3 games